


Attack of the Alphas

by FallenAngelForever



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Aftercare, Alpha Annie Leonhart, Alpha Bertolt Hoover, Alpha Erwin Smith, Alpha Hange Zoe, Alpha Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Alpha Mikasa Ackerman, Alpha Reiner Braun, Alpha Ymir (Shingeki no Kyojin), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Beta Marco Bott, Beta Moblit Berner, Beta Sasha Blouse, Depression, Dynamic compatibility, Eating Disorders, Knotting, M/M, Marking, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Multi, My First Fanfic, Omega Armin Arlert, Omega Connie Springer, Omega Eren Yeager, Omega Jean Kirstein, Omega Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss, Omega Mina Carolina, Pack Dynamics, Subspace
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-10-29 12:04:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10853640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenAngelForever/pseuds/FallenAngelForever
Summary: The crisis they faced was severe, they'd experienced a steady decline of birth rates over the last two decades due to the population consisting of mostly beta, omega are rare and the alpha are declining due to the arrogance of the village ruler who continues to send warriors to their deaths.Thus these three alpha's have been given the order to attack the humans who've hidden themselves away for two reasons:To strike a blow against humanity by reducing their population as well as to gain access to what the titan shifters lack: fertile mates.(Re Written)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Guys,   
> Thanks to my wonderful Beta Ignis76, this fic has been re written.   
> Hope you enjoy it :)

Some Information 

The current titan shifters are descended from titans who gained the ability to take human form in order to reproduce, However the titan form is regarded as the natural one.

Titans have pack dynamics, Humans do not.

Humans also believe the concept of mates is an outdated practice and use the word partner instead.

Titan Shifter Dynamics:  
Alpha: Tall, Strong and born leaders. Typically, very aggressive and will usually get into fights with other alphas to establish dominance and in force the hierarchy. Alphas are very protective of their pack and especially of their mate and children. What sets them apart from the other dynamics is at the bottom of their penis they have a knot (like a dog) that expands during sex to keep their sperm inside their mate. Alpha females can get pregnant (rare) and grow a penis during sex. They make up 20% of the population.

Beta  
In a world usually ruled by instinct, betas are the sole source of reason. They become a strong source of comfort and reason, they begin to produce pheromones that sooth and calm others around them, it’s also something they have to learn to control though, as too much can knock a person out. While Alpha's are considered elite and Omega's are treasured, Beta's are the only reason their society is able to function. They defuse fights, assist in negotiations and are natural-born caretakers

Omegas  
The finally piece, no pack is complete without one. They are incredibly emotional and have high maternal instincts However due to them being so rare, they are highly sought after and treasured. They are the alpha`s mates and the "mothers" of the next generation. While generally smaller and weaker then Alphas and Beta`s they are still incredible dangerous, especially when protecting a child or an injured pack member.   
Omega drop is where an Omega is stressed or extremely upset it gets to the point where their minds become clouded and can no longer think for themselves, it is very dangerous and Omega`s are never to be left alone when this happens. Unfortunately, it is very common and some omegas experience drops monthly.  
Nesting - When an Omega feels scared, is pregnant or in heat. They will find a small room or use their bed to make a nest, the nests are made up of comfortable blankets and clothes that have familiar smells on them.


	2. Chapter 2

Far away from the safety of the walls humanity built, there lies a titan village called Brahder.  
A village meeting was taking place,  
The heat in Brahder bordered on blistering, however none of those present even seemed to register it. The entire population had been gathered within the village hall, with the council and their Elder seated at the front on a raised wooden platform.

Izmet rose with self-perceived regality and grace and moved to the front of the platform and as he did so the low mumbling fell into a hushed silence.

“Each day the Humans kill our people by the dozen” The Elder Izmet began,

“And in return we've killed dozens of them” a stray voice called from the back of the crowd electing a resounding string of cheers. With a light grimace masked as a smile, Izmet raised his hand, a clear signal, ordering calm and silence and the crowd that has been on the verge of working themselves into a frenzy stilled.  
This is true, but for the dozens we kill, many more will rise up and take their place, they are the source of a plague against our people and there is no end in sight. We simply do not have the number to fight them anymore”

The excited energy that had been building within them slowly began to die as the people exchanged knowing glances, the silence deafening. There was no denying it, no denying that many had been sent off to battle their enemies only to be slaughtered and they had absolutely nothing to show for it. Even worse was the fact that the birth rate had been steadily declining there were only nine children and the youngest had only been born a decade ago.

“Do not fear my people, for I have a plan. An ingenious strategy that will strike a blow against humanity and bring a halt to the decline in our population!" His voice hadn't even been that loud but in the absolute silence it was like a war cry and before they could begin to form a question he'd begun to speak again.  
We will send the most capable of our children to infiltrate the walls and they will bring our wrath to humankind!!" The looks of excitement and curiosity changed to absolute horror and even his fellow council members stared at him in shock as the silence drew out...

The rage that rippled through the crowd could have burned and their protests began to blur together, until all that could be heard was a collective roar. It was unbelievable, their own leader actually wanted to send their children, the few hopes their race had for the future, away on a suicide mission?

After several minutes had past, Izmet had decided enough was enough and his resounding roar crushed their protests back into- "SILENCE!!" The effects took place immediately and the people were forced to swallow their cries.

"You fools!! this plan will ensure the survival of our species, not only reducing their numbers, but also allowing us to access what we lack. Potential mates to sire new young!" He growled however his anger was already dissipating, the looks that were dawning on their faces said it all. They were beginning to realize the genius of his plan.

Still though, he waited until all traces of anger had left their eyes, there was no need to stir them up again. The fools would only be as accepting when they were calm and he continued when they were ready to see reason.

"Please don't be mistaken, the mere idea of sending our children to live among those savages rips a hole through my heart, as I'm sure it would you" He straightened his back "However this only shows how dire our situation is. We have no knowledge of their ways and their means of fighting, only young children would be able to adapt to such changes"  
His back straightened and his maniac eyes pierced the crowd "For this plan to work, we will need our strength and destruction to rain down on the humans and leave only death in our wake. And therefore, it is my greatest honour to crown those who will become the symbols of our people, of our species!!"  
Holding their breaths, everyone waited as one, waited for him to continue...

"The Siren whose chilling scream will lure the horde of disaster- Annie Leonhart! Please step forward!"

The slight widening of her eyes and the small glint of despair were the only outward reactions Annie showed before she retreated within, a mask of ice sliding over her eyes. The harsh grip of her father's hand burned through shoulder and threatened to shatter the ice before it withdrew and nudged her forward. She moved through the crowd quickly and silently and by the time she'd reached the front and stood before the platform, the people around her had moved away, leaving a wide circle of space where she stood.  


"The God whose existence alone will bring death and destruction upon our enemies- Bertolt Hoover! Please step forward!"

His mother was barely able to stifle her scream, allowing only a strangled groan to escape her lips as he stared straight ahead in horror. He was nervous, and he was sure it showed on his face as he shuffled forward. His hands were beginning to sweat and from the reaction of those around him, his temperature was beginning to increase. With a grimace, he tried to squash the traitorous feeling of terror that had begun welling within him. His soul seemed to burn as he took his place, a slight distance away from Annie.  


"And finally, the Warrior whose strength and endurance will bring us nothing but victory- Reiner Braun! Please step forward!"

There was only the silence of a grave from his parents, the pitch-black horror in their eyes betraying their neutral expressions. Reiner's body moved forward on instinct, and with the rigidness of a corpse. Regardless of the turmoil building within that left him unable to process anything, he continued to steadily he moved through the crowd until he stood beside Bertolt. As discreetly as he could, he slipped his hand into the others, basking in the searing heat that radiated from his friend...his mate.  


These are our Warriors, the children of hope who will bring forth the path to our salvation. The victory we've long sought is close at hand and make no mistake, its will be dealt by these children`s hands, they will ensure our species survival and we will finally triumph over our enemies!"  


The resounding roar returns, only this time it is filled with approval and respect. In all of the ruckus, no one notices the small freckled girl silently leaving the hall, her eyes glimmering with disgust and jealousy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just some information
> 
> Brahder means Traitor 
> 
> Izmet means Scum


	3. Update

Hi Guys,  
This is just an Update not a new chapter so sorry. You can go back to what your doing if you don`t want to read my sob story.

Okay so basically I`ve been really sick for the past few months (Not dying or anything like that), I don`t want to bore you with the details.  
The doctors all have different theories whats wrong with me and how to fix me.  
So anyway I`m on new medication, it makes me really drowsy and I find it difficult to concentrate when I`m on it.  
Back to the story, I`m not giving up on Attack Of The Alphas, If you have any ideas or requests with the story, please let me know

You can comment below or  
Quotev - FallenAngelForever  


Also if you would like to buy me a coffee, I would really appreciate it. Just click here https://ko-fi.com/fallenangelforever  
The money from this goes towards my medication which isn't cheap, Thank you and hopefully I will have a chapter soon ish.


End file.
